justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Banjaran Gundin
Banjaran Gundin is a military airport in Just Cause 2. Location In he south-east of part of West Tanah Raya, at X:11760; Y:5060, near the Berawan Besar Mountains. Description The airport comprises of one paved runway. The Panau Motorway System connects with the airport to the south. The airport houses a black G9 Eclipse in one of the hangars by the runway. The base aside the runway itself is large. The lower part, next to the runway, consists of two airplane hangars, multiple Guard Towers, concrete bunker buildings, a Pipeline and a small guard post walled off with sandbags, where a Mounted Gun can be found. Beware of that post, as a soldier with a Rocket Launcher usually spawns there. The upper part is built on a concrete ground, and vehicles can access through an opening in the concrete wall where it was maybe supposed to be a gate. Most of the sabotage destructible objects can be found here, including Fuel Depots and most of the SAMs. Don't forget to search along the runway, as a Communications Outpost can be found on the southern side, a little separated from the main part of the base. In the end of the runway, a SAM site can be found together with an Armor part. The base also houses a training camp. This camp is featured in the mission "Mercenaries Must Die", where a skilled "Anti-gang mercenary" must be killed. The camp consists of some wooden barracks buildings, with a "courtyard" in the middle. At least one Medicine cabinet can be found in this area. It's located just a little east of the main part of the upper base. Completion *1 Pipeline. *6 Fuel Depots. *4 SAMs. *2 Broadcast Towers. *2 Generators. *1 Communications Outpost. *12 Resource Items: **5 Weapon parts. **4 Vehicle parts. **2 Cash stashes. **1 Armor part. Vehicles *2 x SV-1003 Raider. *G9 Eclipse. *2 x Si-47 Leopard 1 is taking off from the runway and another is parked. *MV V880. *2 x URGA-9380 **One is a rare version with a Mounted Gun. **Another is in the upper part of the base. This one is normal. *GV-104 Razorback. *Sivirkin 15 Havoc - Air support. *H-62 Quapaw - Air support. Trivia *There is a tree right at the far end of the runway that can be very annoying especially because the runway is just long enough to service the G9 Eclipse. Extreme caution should be taken when launching an Eclipse from this runway, as the wing of the Eclipse can uproot the tree. If this happens there is a chance the tree will be stuck on the wing causing the plane to explode as soon as the wheels are retracted. *This is the only settlement starting with "Banjaran" that is not a Communications Outpost. All other locations with the first word of "Banjaran" are Communications Outposts. *It is possible to see the air support summoned in winter camouflage even though this is a forest environment base. It's unknown if this is a glitch or not. Gallery Banjaran Gundin.jpg|The mercenary camp at Banjaran Gundin. Winter H-62 Quapaw at Banjaran Gundin.jpg Winter Sivirkin 15 Havoc at Banjaran Gundin.jpg Video Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Airports Category:Content